


Masquerade

by QueenOfAshes



Series: Red Velvet [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, JJbekweek, Jjbek, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Tanto Otabek como JJ quieren impresionarse mutuamente en el baile de máscaras, y quién sabe, quizás dar un paso más adelante, todo puede pasar.





	Masquerade

 

El día de la fiesta había llegado demasiado rápido. Por supuesto que Jean-Jacques Leroy estaba emocionado dada la oportunidad de vestirse como el rey que era. Él mismo había diseñado su traje basándose en aquellos reyes de antaño, su corona de verdad lucía de oro incrustado con rubíes aunque fuera sólo una réplica mucho más barata de metal delgado, buena pintura y gemas falsas que imitaban a la perfección las reales. Su traje era de color rojo con detalles de filigrana en dorado, el cuello de su camisa con un par de pequeñas "JJ", su sello personal, que incluso en un disfraz no podía faltar. Todo lo remataba con una capa de terciopelo a su espalda, líneas en dorado decorando los bordes. Se puso los zapatos y se amarró una espada al cinto, también de mentiras, pero muy bien lograda.

  


Se miró al espejo al terminar de cambiarse, y el rey le sonrió de vuelta en el reflejo mientras sostenía el mango de su antifaz dorado con sus manos enguantadas en suave algodón blanco. Todo estaba listo para el baile de máscaras al que había sido invitado y al que sabía que muchos de sus conocidos irían, aunque él iría a buscar a una persona en especial, y ¿quién sabe?  Muchas cosas podrían pasar. Habían hablado mucho los últimos días por redes sociales y el gusto por aquel muchacho sólo crecía y crecía. No sabía si era sólo él o era que Otabek Altin tenía ese efecto en todos, pero le gustaba pensar que era sólo en él, no sabía exactamente qué hacer para llamar su atención, pero lo que sí sabía era que quería estar con él, y bueno, en una fiesta de máscaras, ¿qué puede pasar? Muchas cosas, se dijo a sí mismo. Sólo esperaba poder reconocerlo.

 

 

* * *

 

Otabek terminó de colocarse el toque final a su atuendo para la fiesta. Quería ir lo más irreconocible que le fuera posible, sólo por el placer de ver quiénes podían reconocerle, y si no lo hacían se daría por muy bien servido. Había escogido un traje que le había gustado desde que vio el musical de El fantasma de la Ópera y ahora podía ser una realidad. Encarnaría a Eric que a su vez en esa parte de la historia tendría como segunda piel a La Máscara de la Muerte Roja, así que estaba doblemente encubierto. El largo abrigo rojo intenso de botones en su parte superior central le envolvía perfectamente, el pantalón ajustado igualmente rojo, botas y guantes negros, un fino estoque al cinto y una estola de delicado chifón rojo adornaba su traje con gracia. El toque final, la máscara blanca que cubría más de la mitad de su rostro. Se la puso y calzó como hecha sólo para él.

Dio una floritura con la estola, jugando y sonriendo bajo la máscara, jugando a ser el fantasma de la Ópera. Era perfecto.

 

Miró la hora y supo que tenía que partir. Hoy tenía un buen presentimiento, y algo en el latido de su corazón le decía que le emocionaba saber qué impacto tendría en aquel con el que había hablado más de lo que era sano los últimos días. Quería impresionarlo y sólo había una forma de saber si lo había logrado.

 

Una vez adentro del lugar, sintió como si se hubiera trasladado a otra época completamente diferente. Pomposos vestidos, máscaras de todos tipos estaban por doquier, personas en traje de gala, personas con muchos colores encima...Demasiados colores. Un unicornio, un pato y un ganso pasaron a su lado, sin reconocer a ninguno aunque les saludó con la mano y una corta reverencia. Algunos de verdad le intimidaban, aunque no iba a admitirlo en voz alta.  

 

Tal como lo imaginaba, Jean-Jacques iría lo más reconocible posible. Lo vio a lo lejos hablando con alguien de traje, no pudo verificar si era una chica o no, pero desde ahí se veía muy imponente con su traje de rey y esa corona reluciente. Iba a cruzar el salón para saludarle, pero entonces se tropezó con una bruja en el camino, su largo vestido negro y acampanado le cerró el paso y su antifaz sólo dejaba ver sus labios rojos sobre piel blanca.

Se disculpó y siguió adelante para ir al encuentro de tan anhelada persona. Caminó abriéndose paso entre disfraces hasta que quien estuvo justo al frente suyo era nada más y nada menos que el rey en persona, Jean-Jacques Leroy.

 

\- ¡Hola! Pensé que no vendrías, pero aquí estás, aunque, ¿qué es ese disfraz? ¡Yo soy un rey, mira, mira! - le decía dándose la vuelta para que apreciara los detalles de la parte de atrás, aunque Otabek no pudo evitar mirarle un poco más abajo el redondo trasero que se le marcaba en esos pantalones -

 

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? - preguntó, incrédulo -

 

\- ¡Ah! Eso es fácil, mira, todos los invitados vinieron, el único que faltaba eras tú. Pero ya estás aquí, ¿no? Vamos a bailar -

 

\- …

 

El kazajo fue arrastrado a la pista a bailar ceremoniosamente con el rey, quien empezó a hablarle mientras daba vueltas

 

\- Beka, te ves fantástico, aunque no sé de qué vienes, ¡pero se ve genial! Y, ¿escuchaste? Hay un rumor de que hay una bruja real entre nosotros, que puede hacerte alguna magia si te toca. Es muy poco probable, pero ¿no te parece divertido?

 

\- Mhm, supongo que si. Hace poco me encontré una, quizás era ella -

 

\- ¿La de hace poco? Ah era Isabella, hablaba conmigo nada más. Preguntaba cuándo llegarías a hacerme compañía justo cuando le dije que te había encontrado y fue a saludarte.

 

\- Ah, ya veo. Entonces es ella la encargada de hacer ese papel. No la reconocí.

 

\- Le da mucho realismo a este tipo de bailes. ¿Te gusta mi traje?

 

\- Te ves de la realeza - Respondió el kazajo - Te queda muy bien la verdad -

 

\- Gracias, puse mucho esfuerzo en él -

 

\- Yo creo que lo lograste.

 

Las palabras del canadiense empezaron a perderse en murmullos, la cabeza de Otabek estaba menguando y aunque seguía el ritmo de la música con la danza y las vueltas, pronto se sintió con mucho más bríos, y su atención en JJ se centró en su voz, en sus labios. Esos labios, quería tocarlos, tanto, tanto.

 

\- ¿Otabek?

 

JJ había parado en seco, ya que el kazajo le estaba rozando lentamente los dedos sobre sus labios, y no podía estar más sorprendido.

 

\- ¿Jean? - miró a su alrededor y apartó la mano, acabando de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer - No me di cuenta, yo…

 

\- Parece que estás cansado ya, vamos a tomarnos algo -

 

El canadiense lo jaló hacia un rincón y le ofreció un vaso de la bebida del salón, a la que se tomaron casi de un trago.

 

\- Uff, está buena. ¿Quieres más?

 

\- No.

 

Otra vez esa sensación, esta vez mirando a JJ subir el cuello para tomar su bebida, sus ojos fijos en esa parte donde se unía su cuello y su pecho, y una vez más, sus labios. Las luces se apagaron para dejar paso a música más actual y Otabek se dejó llevar como nunca antes lo había hecho. No hizo caso a su medio dormida parte racional que le decía en susurros que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, pero llevaba ya demasiado rato mirando al canadiense de esa forma, y las tenues luces le ayudarían a cumplir su cometido.

 

\- Jean, ven -

 

Le dijo tomándolo de la mano, llevándolo hasta el rincón más alejado, lo empujó suavemente contra la pared, y lentamente se fue acercando hasta que pudo tomar los labios de JJ en los suyos, acallando sonidos que seguramente eran preguntas. El kazajo le tomó las mejillas entre sus manos y le lamió los labios por encima con su lengua, pidiendo entrar

 

\- Mhm Beka…

 

El canadiense consintió ante la silenciosa demanda y pronto tuvo en su interior la humedad de Otabek Altin, saboreándolo suavemente, dejando pequeños picos en sus labios hasta finalmente darle un breve mordisco en el labio inferior.

 

\- Beka

 

\- Jean -

 

Ambos se miraron acalorados sólo por un beso, respirando con dificultad. Otabek no parecía satisfecho, no aún.

 

\- Jean, quiero más...Más de ti - Le dijo sin ningún filtro, acariciándole la mejilla con la mano, JJ no podía estar más sonrojado pero la tenue luz ayudaba a disimularlo.

 

\- Entonces, hazlo. Haz lo que quieras

 

\- Déjate llevar.

 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se besaron otra vez. Las máscaras las olvidaron a un lado y se dedicaron a explorarse con la boca y el tacto tanto como se los permitía la ropa en ese pequeño espacio y en ese lugar atestado de personas. El calor de sus cuerpos jóvenes daba para que entrelazaran sus piernas y se rozaran, provocándose mutuamente en aquel rincón. Podría ser demasiado pronto para llegar más allá, pero algo ya habían ganado, y se esforzarían mutuamente para probar un poco más.

  
  
  
  
****

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la canción ["Masquerade"](https://youtu.be/mON5dbdm63M) Phantom of the Opera, 2004.  
> El traje de Otabek es el del fantasma, quien se aparece como La Muerte Roja en ese baile. 
> 
> Para la JJBekWeek, día 5: Masquerade.


End file.
